geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclic
---- Cyclic (formerly Enlil and Cyclical) is a popular and skilled South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash who quit on March 5, 2016, but later returned on July 16. He had allegedly beaten numerous Demons, and the most notable levels are Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, Poltergeist, Necropolis, Acropolis, Ultrasonic, and The Ultimate Phase. However, he confessed to hacking several of his best achievements, such as Sonic Wave and The Hell Zone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqxE7agGfUY He also confessed to Riot for hacking all of his demons. However, it is believed he didn't hack all of his demons and he just said that out of spite of guilt, which is also why he is not hated that much (he wasn't exposed, he confessed). Since he came back to the community, he plays both Overwatch and Geometry Dash with a heavy impact on the former, while beating only up to Insane Demons for the latter, yet at one point he got a copy of Sonic Wave Infinity from Riot to verifyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxFi_nMm8uI and also attempted to be a Bloodbath victor, getting 75% on January 20, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb9BjwAZO2k History Not much is known about his beginnings on YouTube, as his first documented channel was created in 2012. Before he first started uploading, he made a video on the GW YouTube account where he beat Super Cycles by Jax, and the first video he posted publicly to any social media was his Cataclysm progress. Before his name was Cyclic, he was a sparsely posting user that went under several names, such as GW Frozen. He was an avid star grinder and posted a few pictures of him in the top 100, along with others like SaRy who also documented his star rating due to how close they were on the rankings. It didn't take long from Cyclic to begin to dominate the scene, starting April of 2015. On April 19, 2015, he posted his first screenshot of Cataclysm, reaching 50%, which was seen as ground-breaking at the time. He began to progress further and further but along the way, he started to grind a few demons including Windy Landscape and Blue Marine, which were still seen as insane achievements at the time. On April 28, he finally beat Cataclysm after over 15,000 attempts. That same day, he achieved 69% on Necropolis, one of the hardest demons at the time. He took little time to complete, and on May 10, 2015, completed Necropolis in almost 4k attempts. Even more surprisingly, he quickly took on The Ultimate Phase and beat it in 5 days, taking almost 5,000 to do so on May 15, 2015. Following the 4 days after, he beat DeCode, Breakthrough, Dr. Raszagal Phoenix, and Alphabet X, which were all seen as hard-insane demons at the time. On May 21, 2015, he beat Swing Squad and The Shredder, two notably difficult demons for the time period. Starting May 23, 2015, he began to grind ICE Carbon Diablo X, reaching 66%. When Riot beat it, he put in a forum post that he was happy he beat it, showing even in the rivalry both were friendly to each other. Two days later on May 25, 2015, he beat ICE Carbon Diablo X, taking over 7k attempts to do so. He was the third to complete it behind Riot and Andromeda (at the time was still considered legit). Before Sonic Wave appeared, Cyclic kept grinding demons including Ultrasonic and verifying his collab Demon Fortress, starting from May 31 to June 19, 2015. On June 20, 2015, Cyclic began to progress on beating Sonic Wave (light blue). He got to 30% and on the very next day posted a forum post showing he had verified the level while showing the comments page. The verification video was reportedly lost after Cyclic posted a cut video and said in the description it was cut. The verification was later proven to be verify hacked. He didn't stop with Sonic Wave, but before that, he completed a few more Demons, including Death Moon and verifying his level Lunar Intoxication. Cyclic then held a poll on what the new update's colors for Sonic Wave would be, with dark blue winning the majority. Cyclic now had a new level to tackle, and started to progress on July 16, 2015, reaching 31%. It didn't take long for him to make quick progress, and eventually beat it on July 20, 2015, marking the level as the hardest demon at the time, taking the throne away from Bloodbath pre-verification. Cyclic began to get hate comments thrown at his video and level, due to the hacking suspicious being rampant during the latter half of July and August. After grinding more levels, Sonic Wave was inexplicably changed to a Back on Track Remake (known commonly as Cyclic on Track) and deleted every level that was not rated. Due to the change, Sonic Wave was promptly unrated and Cyclic deleted it shortly after the second week of August. While Sonic Wave was gone, he still played the game, even verifying Galatic Fragility for TeamSmokeWeed, but his playtime would be cut short after he quit in early September 2015, putting out a final video and closing his YouTube account. He wouldn't resurface until November 2015, when Water posted a video about him returning, and many others praising Cyclic for returning. He began to play for a good bit until he posted on his community page stating he had to quit for studies, which didn't last long. He still played demons in the final days of December 2015, and in January 2016, he fully returned into high gear, verifying A Bizarre Phantasm on January 19, 2016. He then rebeat Cataclysm for the new update on January 24, 2016. Cyclic started to grind demons once again, notably beating Fake a Doom, Sparklic Ocean, and getting 98% on Night Terrors. On February 23, 2016, Cyclic began to preview The Hell Zone, a remake of the ill-fated 1.2 level of the same name. He made fast progress on it and verified it on February 25, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0SGGIVzIH4 However, many people noticed cuts in the video after slowing down the footage at certain parts. On March 4, 2016, he confessed to hacking The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave with this message:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqxE7agGfUY Sorry that I can't make a confession video because this computer doesn't have windows moviemaker. I used verify hack to verify The Hell Zone. Both 1st and 2nd version. For the video, I used 4 cuts. One at Koreaqwer's first part (the transition), one at 31%, one at 36%, one at the end of the level (just before the icon disappears) (this was to make look like verified with the same attempt as the beginning) Now I verified the 3rd version legit but I don't have a video cause I gave my laptop to my sister and I can only use a computer which all my family members use it and I can't record it cause of lag. You don't have to believe me because I don't deserve it. I'm very sorry that I tried to trick all geometry dash players and I'm especially sorry to my collab members: 1234, Koreaqwer, and Ryan LC. I had only 3 days left till my sister takes my laptop so I tried to verify in 3 days but I couldn't so I used verify hack. And for sonic wave. Yes I hacked that level too. I was so scared about what will happen if I admit it so I kept denying. First and second version were both hacked but the stream was real. (First version was verify hack and second one was speedhack) I lied about this for many months and I'm very sorry. I'm really regretting now and again, I'm so sorry for what I have done. My YouTube channel will be inactive until I come back after highschool graduate. (My activity on geometry dash will be only beating secret way levels when I see them on YouTube or gmdw) I will be streaming after I come back with a new computer. And again, I'm very sorry to all geometry dash players and all people who believed me. The day after, Riot posted a Skype chat video between him and Cyclic, and Cyclic said he hacked or cut every video/level on his YouTube channel and all of his streams were pre-recorded (whether this is true or not is unknown). After the "double" confession, he deleted his YouTube account, Skype account, Geometry Dash user account. and Twitch account. He said he'll get a new computer and start streaming when he comes back. This may have been just a lie and he just wanted to leave the community forever, because there are no signs of hacking, speed-hacking or cutting (except in The Hell Zone). In July, Cyrillic, Wabbit, and Aquatias have now given his original name back as requested by Cyclic. On July 16, 2016, Cyclic remade his YouTube channel. In January 2017, Cyclic officially returned with a 144Hz monitor and started streaming on Twitch. He has gotten Sonic Wave Infinity from Riot, who quit around this time. He is now trying to verify this remake of the legendary level that he had made. But once again, he quit Geometry Dash with a comment left on his last Geometry Dash video: beating Aqueous by Woogi1411 on stream. In the comment he said reasons why he quit Geometry Dash again (written mostly Korean, this is his English translation):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wwp4drEW-LM "You must have heard that I'm quitting this game if you saw N2's video. There are lots of reasons for this and I don't have a video to upload so I will just list it here. 1. Geometry Dash is too boring. 2. This game has very nice security. Sarcasm 3. Robtop gives advantages to his friends. (You guys might not understand but lots of Koreans think this a big problem) 4. I'm not sure but I might retake the Korean SAT test. I didn't go to a bad university but I just want to get in to a better university" Now his channel contents are mostly Overwatch content, but he still uploads Geometry Dash from time to time. His last Geometry Dash video showed him beating Endorphin by Woogi1411, stating "I'm really bad at this game now...."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfEKp5iR9Sk His channel's videos were also deleted in October-November 2018 but are still up for some people. In October 2019, Cyclic privated his videos in a surprise turn of events. He has not commented on it and likely quit GD once and for all. Levels Unrated Levels * Lunar Intoxication - A demon-difficulty level that he created and uploaded after he was accused of hacking Sonic Wave, which was based on more or less his entire Geometry Dash career. * Unnamed 0 * Virtual World Deleted/Canceled Levels * Invisible Clubstep - An invisible version of Clubstep and Cyclic's first featured Demon. * Invisible Clutterfunk - An invisible version of Clutterfunk. * Invisible Time Machine - An invisible version of Time Machine. * Ice Cream - His first Demon level, known for containing very little decoration but considered as an insanely difficult demon, but was suddenly removed out of nowhere. The level was later uploaded but in a slightly-nerfed state on Cyclic's account but was deleted in March 2016. Copies still survive on the server, and Update 2.1 made the level impossible due to an orb-mask that broke. * Invisible xStep - An invisible version of xStep. * Sonic Wave - A blue-themed Extreme Demon remake of Nine Circles known for extremely tight spaces and extremely difficult gameplay. He was exposed for hacking to verify this level, and it was deleted. Sunix has since verified it legit. * The Hell Zone - A redesign of the original level by Sohn0924 by 1234, Koreaqwer, Ryan LC and Cyclic. Cyclic used verification hacks and cut the video. He claimed to have beaten it legit but didn't record it, then later admitted to hacking it. Stormfly has since verified it legit and slightly nerfed Cyclic’s part. * "Sonic Wave" (Back on Track RM/Cyclic on Track) - the level that replaced Sonic Wave in August 2015. This has since been verified by Meatius and is on his account. * Demon Fortress - a 1.9 collab with MeteorStrike that was deleted in September 2015. The level has since been reuploaded by Wabbit in an unnerfed state. * Cycles Remake VR - a Cycles Remake. * Stereo Madness RM - a Stereo Madness Remake. * The Hell World - Andromeda planned to get the collab started, but fell through and was subsequently canned after Cyclic's confession. It's not actually known if Cyclic was involved or not. It was revived by Stormfly after his series of restorations of The Hell Levels. * Paranoia - An old level by Cyclic that was reuploaded by Wabbit. * Dance of the Violins - An early 2.1 collab that was never heard from after 2017. * Cyclical - A random level that Cyclic uploaded in late 2015. The actual level is still up on the servers by a fake Cyclic. * "Sonic Wave" (light blue) - The original version of Sonic Wave, which had a different wave section in the first wave and a UFO section. This version was buffed in the dark blue update but mysteriously had a nerf in the ball that the light blue version didn't have. Achievements This is Cyclic's notable achievements by date order. Keep in mind that this list will only be composed of mainly extreme and insane demons. Also, note that this list will not include achievements that are confirmed to be hacked. Videos |-|Confession= |-|Levels Showcase= |-|Cyclic Documentary= Trivia * He was believed to be the first victor of Cataclysm before he was exposed for hacking. Giron has since replaced him as the first legitimate victor,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68E2wqkFiY&t=1s yet Cyclic's name is still at the end of the updated version. * He used to use the up key to play Geometry Dash on his PC, but it broke after a while so he had to use the spacebar instead (he said he doesn't have a mouse on stream). He said on YouTube that "spacebars sucks for him". He has since gotten his hands on a mouse and uses it to play all the time. References Category:Korean Players Category:Hackers Category:Level Creators Category:Retired Players